


One Year Later

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Baby Max, M/M, Malec as parents, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mother-Son Relationship, helping cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: One year has passed since Alec and Magnus got married. A lot has happened.Including, a new member to their family.Set after the 3x22 finale.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears, I wanted to do some one-shots while I am planning out the remainder chapters for 'Lightwood-Bane Family', and I absolutely wanted to write something based on the series finale  
> ( Who else cried?)  
> So, If you want to request a one-shot regarding Malec, feel free to let me know in your comment, or message me personally.   
> I need something to do, until I finish the first part to the other story.

Magnus was pacing in the living room of their loft, talking with a client on the phone, and discussing an appointment. He glanced at the time and saw that his husband, Alec Lightwood-Bane, should be home anytime now. He was just finishing his phone call when Alec walked through the door, shutting it gently behind him.  Magnus turned to him and smiled, placing his phone on the coffee table and greeted his husband with a kiss.

'' Welcome home, Darling. How was work?''

Alec smiled at him, tugging the shorter man into his arms, and kissed the top of his head.

'' It was great. Luke stopped by today, and apparently, Mom looks great on a paddleboard.'' Alec shudders. He loves his mother but he doesn't want to have that in his head.

Magnus chuckled at that.

'' And how is the High Warlock of Alicante doing? I see you are very busy.'' Alec notes, as he sees Magnus's phone vibrate with another call. 

Magnus silenced his phone, done taking calls for the day. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, holding the taller man close. 

'' Well, just like you, Mr. Inquisitor, my work is never done.''

The couple took the chance to enjoy each other's presence, and relaxed for the first time that day. So much has changed since they got married. Alec became to new Inquisitor for Alicante, Magnus got the new position as High Warlock of Alicante, Izzy is now head of the New York Institute, Luke is a Shadowhunter again, Jace trains Simon, and Clary is no longer part of the shadow world. Magnus was devastated when he found out about Clary. After all, he knew her since she was a young child, and cared a lot for the redhead. He missed her, and he felt for Jace who took it the worse.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a voice sounded in the quiet loft.

'' Uncle Magnus?''

Magnus and Alec turned to see Madzie, who has gotten bigger within the year of their marriage. Magnus smiled at the young Warlock.

'' Yes, Sweet pea?''

 '' Max is waking up.''

Magnus immediately started heading down the hallway to the door across from their bedroom. He opened the door, and looked inside. A smiled came onto his face, and he entered the room. Alec was right behind him. They came up to a crib, where a little blue boy was sitting up, little whimpers coming from his mouth.

Magnus smiled at the baby, and picked him up, kissing his cheek, and settling him against his hip. Max leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder, putting his full weight on his parent. Alec stroked the baby's back and kissed his head. 

'' Hi Blueberry. Were you good for Papa and Madzie today?'' He asked him softly, as the child was still sleepy. 

Max Lightwood-Bane was adopted a few months ago, and instantly clung to his new parents.  The Warlock child was only 7 months old, and he was a very dependent baby. As his mother had abandoned him, he needed that comfort a parent could provide, and with Alec and Magnus, he felt that safety and love they can give him. 

It helped that his Papa was a  Warlock himself, and has been through what Max has been through, despite him being older than Max was at the time, and connected with him easily. Alec had no problem with connecting with him either. Max was still wary of people who weren't close friends of family, and he would shy away until they left him alone. 

Max gave his Daddy a smile only a baby could give, and patted the Shadowhunter's cheek. Alec smiled, as he knew that once he was a bit more awake, he will want to spend time with his Daddy. But until then, he wanted to stay in his Papa's arms. How could he say no to that face? 

Magnus held his son closer, and guided Alec out of Max's room. Together, the parent's went to the kitchen, and made Max a bottle, and Magnus placed him on his lap, while Alec made dinner.  Yes, Magnus taught Alec how to cook. He didn't want another mishap after the incident with the stew.

'' What time is your mother joining us?''

'' She should be here any second.''

'' I am here now, my boys!''

They turned to see Maryse entering the kitchen, desert in hand. She smiled at them, kissing her son-in-law, and grandson on their cheeks, and hugged Alec, not wanting to mess up his cooking. 

At dinner, they all talked, laughing, and entertained Baby Max. Of course, Magnus couldn't help but turn to his mother-in-law, and asked ;

'' So, Maryse...paddle boarding , huh?''

Alec facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Comments and kudos are welcome!  
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
